You Belong With Me
by keep calm-eat redvines
Summary: Being in love with someone who has another person interested in them is awful. It's even worse when that person is your own brother. A klaine story. Warning; Character Death. The chapters get longer and better as it goes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n_

_So hi this is my first fan fiction so don't expect it to be much good. I would like to just thank bethanycriss for helping me with the car conversation (you'll see what I mean) I'm not too good with grammar and spelling so please be gentle with me I will work on it. So I guess that's it hope you enjoy it._

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Kurt's point of view(kind of)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee, if I did it wouldn't be as good as it is and there would be a lot more of Darren and Chris on our screens_

Chapter one.

"Dad, come on! Faster! Do you _want_ me to miss the Gucci sale?" Kurt moaned, if he didn't get there soon all the good stuff would be gone.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but I'm going as fast as the law will allow me!" Burt shouted back, he loved his kid but geez he was naggy. "Anyway don't you have enough clothes?"

Kurt scoffed.

"Dad, you can _never_ have enough clothes. I'm sure if it was a football game with Finn you'd speed up."

Kurt could see the hurt spreading across his fathers face. His stomach dropped. He knew Burt loved him and Finn equally but it was the only thing he could use that would make his dad hurry the hell up.

_That's more like it._

Kurt sat there with a smug grin as he watched the scenery blur.

The grin that had occupied his face just a few short moments ago was quickly replaced with an ear splitting scream as a huge truck smashed straight into the side of the dark blue Nissan.

Everything went black.

_It sucked didn't it? I'm sorry its so sort but it felt like the right place to end it. Let me know what you think and whether I should bother continuing or not, I'll try and make the next chapter longer, I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n_

_So yeah I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you liked chapter 1. I've been told I must carry on otherwise someone *cough* bethanycriss *cough*will come after me with kitchen knives D: anyway I'll warn you now it could get quite sad in this chapter. I'll let you's read now, bye!_

_Like always italics are thoughts_

_**Kurt's point of view (kind of)**_

Chapter two

When Kurt awoke the sight that met his eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life. Kurt looked over to the driver's seat; all he could see was red. His dad was covered head to toe in blood. Kurt couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

Kurt's head snapped up to where the voice had just came from, a tall, attractive man with curly brown hair was staring at him with his chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a hideous green outfit; _wow. That can only be a uniform otherwise this boy seriously lacks fashion sense._

"Hello? Can you hear me? I'm a paramedic are you okay? Do you remember what happened?"

_So it __was __a uniform_

"I'm-I'm fine" Kurt managed to stutter "but will you please help my dad" signalling towards Burt, but he wasn't there.

Before Kurt could say anything question his dads where about the paramedic grabbed his shoulders.

_Well that's rude. We've only just met. Isn't he supposed to buy me dinner first?_

"Don't worry we're working on him as we speak but if I'm being brutally honest. It's not looking great"

Kurt's face dropped.

_What does he mean it doesn't look too good? What is wrong with my dad? What happened!_

Kurt was soon brought out of his conversation with himself by the paramedic.

"We need to get him to the hospital like now... so if you wouldn't mind..." the paramedic nodded towards the ambulance

_Snap out of it, He's waiting for you to move!_

Kurt scurried out of the now ruined car and almost fell flat on his face.

_Smooth Kurt. Real smooth._

"That's definitely a write off, never cared much for that car anyway" Kurt joked

The paramedic chuckled "let's get you both out of here."

* * *

><p>As soon as the ambulance pulled up outside the hospital they rushed Burt out and straight into an emergency room. The paramedic, that Kurt now knew as Charlie Anderson told him to stay in the waiting room but since when did Kurt Hummel listen to instructions? Ignoring the previous order Kurt walked straight into the crowed room. As he stepped inside he heard a doctor with short hair shout;<p>

"We're losing too much blood! Quick people help me!"

Kurt watched 3 more people gather around his father. But nothing they were doing seemed to felt numb. His dad was slowly slipping away and there's nothing anyone can do to help.

"Guys! His heart rates dropping! What do we do?"

"YOU'RE THE FREAKING DOCTOR! YOU SHOULD KNOW! NOW SAVE MY DAD!" Kurt shrieked.

Every head in the room turned to him

"Kurt! I told you to stay outside!" Charlie shouted picking him up by the waist.

" CHARLIE. GET OFF ME" Kurt screamed, struggling against the strong arms that now had control over his movement.

Then there was a long beep.

Everyone fell silent. Burt Hummel's heart had stopped beating.

After what seemed like hours the short haired doctor finally broke the silence.

"Time of death, 1.36pm"

Kurt collapsed into a fit of tears.

_So there we go the second chapter of this story, I hope you's have enjoyed it so far, Blaine will be introduced soon but I felt like I needed to write this. I hope I haven't angered anyone with killing Burt off if I have I apologise, next chapter should be up in a couple of days. If any of you have any ideas on how i could introduce Blaine feel free to share I'll make sure you'll get a mention in an author's note. Bye for now-alex_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n Hey guys! I haven _

_Wrote in ages. I was reading what I put in my last update "the next chapter should be up in a couple of days" I'm aware it's been a lot longer than a couple of days but I've had writers block ,it doesn't help that I'm not a great writer to start with. If anyone can think of what I can call this story feel free to tell me as I have no clue. _

_If the writing is italic it's thoughts_

_**Blaine's point of view (kinda)**_

Chapter three

It was about ten past one when Blaine Anderson's phone lit up with a text message.

**_Hey bro! Fancy doing me a favour? Yeah? Thought you would. Will you bring me my dinner I've left it on the side in the kitchen? You see, I would eat in the cafeteria but they don't do Pb and J sandwiches. Pleaseeeee-Charlie_**

"Urgh" Blaine grunted. "Stupid freaking brother and his stupid freaking obsession with peanut butter and jelly" Blaine jumped up from his bed and turned off the TV_. _He quickly pulled on some blue jeans, his Dalton football hoodie and a worn down pair of black all stars and pounded down the stairs. He stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway and ruffled his hair before making his way into the kitchen.

While in the kitchen he took advantage of the freshly stocked fridge. Living with his brother definitely had its perks. He grabbed himself a can of coke and a packet of redvines, why they were in the fridge he will never know. Blaine glanced over to the kettle and seen the sandwich in question. "I hate you, you know that? I sure hope that you can feel pain and when Charlie sinks his teeth into you, you scream" he muttered picking it up. _Talking to sandwiches now. No wonder people think I'm strange _

Blaine made sure he had his phone and walked out the door with the sandwich, coke and redvines. Moving the food onto one arm he took his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the white Audi, got in and drove off.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at the hospital it was 20 to 2. He had drank his coke and was half way through his packet of redvines. He got out of his car and locked it whist running to the hospital entrance.<p>

"Hey Kath" Blaine smiled greeting the blonde haired blue eyed receptionist

"Hey Blaine" she smiled back "Looking for Charlie?"

"Yeah actually" he laughed scratching the back of his neck "He forgot his lunch. Again. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I've just left him actually" she chuckled "he's in the staff room with some boy"

"Oh right, new intern?"

"Nah, I've never met him before and you know me Blaine. I know everyone" she winked "anyway I'll let you through before Charlie gets that hungry he starts eating that boys arm"

"Thanks, see you later Kath" he called walking into the chaotic scene of injured people

"Bye Blaine!" She shouted after him.

He made his way through the wards and into the staff room.

Kath was right. Charlie was sat there with his arm around the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever laid eyes on. The porcelain skinned boy had tears streaming down his blemish free face. And his hands buried in his brown hair which was styled into a quiff.

_He must have very strong hairspray_

Blaine cleared his throat to get their attention. Charlie lifted his head and looked over to the door. The crying boy never moved.

"Oh, Blaine. Bad timing bro, what do you want?"

Blaine held up the sandwich "well I thought you might want to eat?" he said arching one of his triangular eyebrows.

As soon as he spoke the crying boy lifted his head up and looked him straight in the eyes. If Blaine wasn't leaning against the door frame he would of fell over. This boy was truly beautiful.

"Oh yeah" Charlie said looking at the sandwich "thanks just put it on the tab-" Charlie's pager began to beep.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" he muttered

"What?" Blaine asked

"I've been called out on another job"

"And that's so bad because?"

"Because I can't just leave Kurt. Look at him, he's in pieces"

_So his names Kurt_. _What a beautiful name_

"I am here you know" Kurt whispered "I understand Charlie. This is your job I'll just go home" Kurt started to stand up

"Kurt, sit down. You have no car remember"

"Well I can always stay with him?" Blaine pitched in

Both boys turned to look at him

"You really don't have to do that" Kurt sighed

"Yeah I know." Blaine shrugged "but I want to"

Charlie stood and patted Blaine on the back

"Thanks bro" Charlie pulled him into a hug "look after him. I like him" Charlie whispered in Blaine's ear

Blaine felt his stomach twist. His brother liked the same boy as him. He felt sick.

Blaine went and sat next to Kurt trying to forget what Charlie had just revealed to him.

"Hey I'm Blaine" Blaine smiled

"I know, I heard. I'm Kurt"

Blaine laughed "I know, I heard" Blaine said with a wink "what brings you here then? How do you know my brother?"

Kurt started to cry again

"Hey, hey don't cry!" Blaine put his arm around the weeping boy "I'm sorry, if I hit a nerve"

_Shit. What the hell Blaine! Not a way to try and win a guy over!_

Kurt wiped his eyes

"No, it's not your fault I-I just haven't come to terms with it yet..." Kurt trailed off "Me and my dad were in a car accident and he-he died" He burst into tears all over again.

This broke Blaine heart. He only knew the boy for about 5 minutes and already felt connected to him by some sort of invisible thread leading straight to his heart.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Kurt" He started to cradle the fragile boy like a baby

"T-the worst t-thing is it was m-my fault" He cried "if it wasn't for me and my god damn fashion he'd still be here!" he shouted

Blaine pulled his head round to look him in the eyes "It's not your fault Kurt"

"But it is. If I wasn't gay I wouldn't have been in such a rush to get to the Gucci sale"

"You don't know that. Straight men like fashion too and not all gay guys dress in designer labels, just look at me" Blaine gestured towards himself

"Y-you're gay?" Kurt stuttered clearly shocked

Blaine nodded "as the fourth of July"

"Oh" Kurt turned away blushing

Blaine smirked.

_Screw Charlie. This just got personal._

Blaine realised he still had some redvines in his pocked

"Hey, Kurt. Do you want a...delicious redvine?" He said pulling the packet out of his trouser pocket dramatically

Kurt chucked and took one of the vines out the packet

"Where have you been all my life" Kurt smiled tapping Blaine on the knee with his redvines

"Oh you know. Just around" Blaine said with a smirk

_A/n so there we go. Chapter 3. I'm so sorry about how long it took. I promise to try and get the next one out quicker. I hope you beautiful readers are still out there and didn't give up on it. If you don't give up on it neither will I. I tweet about my stories and when they are gonna be updated so following me on twitter could be helpful alexthestarkid. I also follow back if you tweet me asking for one so hey you could also get yourself another follower! Anyway goodbye my beautiful readers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: oh look who's back! I'm sorry about how late this is, I was just gonna leave it but I've been threatened by one bethanycriss. I can't promise anything with this chapter, it's a totally improv, I'm making it up as we speak. I usually plan but I haven't, sue me. So I started writing a chapter then realised it wouldn't fit in with where I left the last chapter so expect that later on._

_As always, thoughts are in italics (if there is any, like I said, total improv)_

Chapter four

It had been six weeks since Burt's funeral and Kurt, was taking it surprisingly well. Granted he wasn't exactly his normal self but he was better than Carol anticipated, he'd lost both his parents and was left effectively without any family, apart from herself and her son, Finn. She was technically nothing more than his father's girlfriend but Carol thought of Kurt has her own son and was going to be there for him just like she is for Finn, so when Kurt came to her about a little boy trouble she couldn't help but smile.

"Carol? Are you free for a chat?" Kurt asked sticking his head around her bedroom door. "Sure, you know I love our girl chats" She responded with a wink, patting down a space next to her. Kurt bounced into the room and quickly took up the space on the bed.

"Eager are we?" Carol teased. "What's going on then?"

Kurt bit his lip trying to think of how to phrase what was on his mind, after a couple of minutes he finally figured it out and started to speak.

"Wellthere'sthisguyandi''shisbrothertooandhe'salsoreallygreatandi'mreallyconfusedofwhattodo"

Carol was baffled. _What the hell was that? Something's really eating at him._ "Whoa, now in English please?"

Kurt sighed and looked at his suddenly, extremely interesting hands.

"Boy trouble" he mumbled

Carol just smiled "what's his name" she said with a chuckle.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt crossed his legs "better get comfy it's a **long **story. Right well, you know the day me and dad had the -had the accident?" Well, the paramedic who looked after me is the Charlie I meet up with everyone in a while and-"

"Is he gay?" she questioned with sudden excitement in her voice. Kurt's stories always made her feel like she was back in high school gossiping with her old friends

"Yes but let me finish. Geez what have I told you about interrupting me?"

She murmured a sorry and let Kurt get back to his story.

"Well anyway, he had to go off on another job when he was looking after me and that's when I met Blaine- don't even think about it!"

Carol quickly shut her previously open mouth.

"And yes, Blaine is gay too, before you ask. But whenever I've mentioned Blaine or Charlie to you I missed out one teeny tiny bit" Gesturing the last part with his fingers "they're kinda like brothers"

"Kinda like brothers? You mean like step?"

"Not quite, more like blood related"

"And you like them both" Carol questioned getting up from the bed.

Neither she nor Finn had ever been through this before so it was a lot harder for her to give advice and Carol **always** had advice. She could remember the time Kurt had told her about falling for a straight guy who was obviously Finn (but she'd never reveal that she knew who he was talking about), that was easy to give advice on as she had been through the same but with a gay guy. This? This had stumped her.

"Kurt, you've got me." She turned back around to face him, leaning against the dresser. "I have no idea what to say to you-" she started to say but caught a glimpse of Kurt dropping face "urm, maybe you could spend time with them individually? See who you like the most? Do both these guys like you?"

Kurt nodded hugging his knees.

_Damn._

"Go give one of them a call and arrange a day out, I just want you to be happy sweetie" she smiled pulling him in for a hug.

When they finally came out of the embrace Kurt wiped the tears forming in his eyes and made his way out the room

"Thanks Carol, I'll keep you updated" he called over his shoulder.

Letting out a little chuckle, she got back to the huge pile of ironing waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Charlie?" Blaine shouted from his bedroom "Will you bring me up some milk duds?"<p>

An ordinary day in the Anderson bother household, Blaine would shout down for a snack, Charlie would say no, Blaine would then come storming down the stairs demanding his snack and still Charlie would say no. He would then threaten to call their mother and claim he's being 'mistreat ', (he never did). Charlie would laugh which just made Blaine angrier which leads him to stand in front of the TV in protest until he gets bored and grabs the snack himself. Today though, was different. Charlie came up and dropped two packets on the nightstand.

"Wait? No arguing? Aw man, you've gone soft" Blaine joked punching him softly in the arm before turning back to his favourite episode of scrubs.

"Actually no, I'm feeling happier than usual today" Charlie hinted swinging on his heels.

"Oh, Okay" Blaine said, not even a hint of emotion in his voice

Charlie threw his arms up in frustration "Are you not going to ask me why?"

"Oh I'm sorry, was I meant to?" Blaine countered, voice laced heavily in sarcasm.

"Just forget about it" Charlie said through gritted teeth and made his way toward the door before stopping with his hand clutching the door knob "I'm going out with Kurt tonight"

"What?"

"That's why I'm so happy. Just us, at breadsticks, on a date"

"Oh"

"You're not even happy for me are you?" Charlie yelled spinning back round to face his brother.

_Well no not really. I'm in love with him but you know, s'no big deal._

"Charlie, do not shout at me" Blaine replied calmly.

After a few deep breaths Charlie started to calm down. Blaine knew he should try and avoid irritating his brother considering what happened last time he lost his temper. When he was 8 years old, Charlie was diagnosed with a mental health problem which is triggered by his short temper. He was supposed to take two tablets every day for the rest of his life but one day, when he was 14, he forgot. Thomas Brown had chosen the wrong day to start on Charlie and soon found himself in hospital fighting for his life. That's when the doctors realised; Charlie was in fact, extremely dangerous and the tablets just wouldn't do. They kept him locked away for a few month and tested different drugs on him to see which would work in the long run. It took them quite a while but, in the end they found one drug that would keep Charlie's anger levels down but it had to be injected into him every month and it made him really depressed for the first two weeks, he hated that the most. Seeing his brother angry was bad enough but anything was better than the depressed stages, Charlie just wasn't himself, he'd lock himself in the house and would only leave when called out on emergencies at his job as a paramedic. Their mom would bring them over groceries to last them the two weeks but Blaine hated this, she never bought any of the stuff he liked to eat, just boring old vegetables and 'the essentials' as she put it. "Redvines are essentials mom! They can do EVERYTHING" he would argue every month, yet she still bought none.

Blaine cleared his throat walking over to his now sobbing brother

"Are you due your medication any time soon by any chance?" he asked wrapping his arm around Charlie's shoulder. He already knew the answer but he wanted to give Charlie the opportunity to tell him, himself.

"I was due last week" he said in between sobs, hiding his face in Blaine's chest. "But I've been seeing a lot of Kurt and, I just, just-" he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"-Wanted to feel normal around him." Blaine finished and Charlie nodded still hid in Blaine's chest.

"Oh Chaz, we've been through this, you need to take the medication, that's what it's for" he sighed, holding his brother even closer to his chest.

Charlie let out a same giggle from in between his sobs. He pulled his head away from Blaine's chest.

"It's been years since you called me that. Oh look at us" he laughed "I'm supposed to be the big brother and I'm sat here crying like an idiot, come on Blainers, let go, I've got'a start getting ready for my date"

"Are you sure you're stable enough, I'm not unlocking my arms until it's confirmed"

"Don't make me tickle you…"

"Okay, okay!" Blaine cried releasing his arms quickly and throwing them up in defence. "Why'd you have to bring tickling into it?"

Charlie stood up, brushed himself off and patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"Because little bro, it's your weak spot" he said with a wink and darted out of Blaine's room and down the stairs.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes" Blaine called after him.

"Yeah whatever Blaine, love you too"

As much as Blaine liked Kurt, he loved his brother. And he knew his brother deserved happiness. Six weeks ago he started fighting for Kurt and six weeks ago he would have done anything to get Kurt to feel the same way he did whenever the porcelain boy was near. But, Blaine knew how Charlie felt and maybe Kurt would be good for him. Maybe Charlie would be good for Kurt, and that's all he wants, both of them to be happy. Even if it's killing him inside.

* * *

><p><em>An so, there we go. Chapter 4. Longer still. Don't worry, this is a Klaine story but it'd be no good without a bit of angst would it ;) Let me know what you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do; see if it will fit in the story I have planned in my head. So yeah, I am writing chapters so hopefully I can update throughout this darned hiatus. _


End file.
